rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Sentinel
Sentinel is a massive bandosian construct of immense destructive power that resembles Bandos himself, created by bandosian mages on Yu'biusk during the height of Bandos' rule on the plane. The superweapon originally drew its power from the Anima Mundi of Yu'biusk itself, but was recharged through the energy of the deceased souls of the plane. Currently played by Raltin Avarr, subject to change in the future. History Construction and Destruction The Sentinel was first thought of as an idea for a tribute to Bandos by a group of mage-priests, who began construction of a great statue that resembled their very god. The stone that was used to build the monument came from the deepest mines of Yu'biusk, heavy and super hardened grey rock from deep within the earth, which took decades to chisel into the shape it was eventually given. When further wars broke out amongst the races of Yu'biusk and the city where the statue stood was threatened, the priests sought to create more advanced war machines, and were soon drawn to the very source of their inspiration: the statue of Bandos. The priests soon declared that there would be no better tribute than a weapon that resembled their god and was capable of wiping out a city, and thus began work on animating the stone monument that was one day to become Sentinel. The priests achieved their goal eventually, as the great statue was infused with energy from the very life force of Yu'biusk itself, the immense statue soon began to aid its creators in the conquering of other territories on their homeworld, and few could stand against the construct's devestating physical strength and solid defenses. Eventually came the time that Bandos set his sights on Gielinor, and those who had control over the devastating weapon, which became known as Sentinel, decided that it was time to send the construct to the new world and let the ravages of war continue elsewhere. When the mages attempted to teleport the construct to Gielinor, a flux in the portal turned the simple matter of teleportation into a disaster: Sentinel was broken into pieces by the flux and teleported high in the atmosphere of Gielinor in many seperate locations, which collided with the ground and were lost for thousands of years to come, becoming burried in the earth and forgotten, that is, before the Chosen Battalion learned of the pieces existence. Pieces of the Past Over a period of time (a little over four ooc months), the members of the Chosen Battalion took on quests and adventures to recover the pieces of Sentinel, facing many dangers along the way; many of the pieces defended by strange guardians. Once the Battalion recovered all the missing pieces, they returned the reassembled construct to Yu'biusk, where it was once more reborn with energy from the sickened planet, though the original life force of Yu'biusk was no more; the construct sucked in the closest energy to it: the energy caused from the carnage of the wars on the planet and the energy of deceased souls from said wars. The massive construct now looms over Goblin Village, where it awaits orders from the bandosian who commands it: Yokrad. Combat Summary Sentinel is a three story tall bulwark of destructive siege engine power, its super hardened stone body (composed of all manner of raw ores such as runite and adamantite, not just rock) is resistant to nearly every form of attack, it holds such raw physical strength that city defenses crumble beneath the steps of its feet, and only the most well crafted of magically tuned weaponry could hope to put it out of commission. Sentinel possess the ability to heal itself through absorbing rock from the ground and fusing it to its own body to recover, and can even absorb and store certain energies and turn them back on attackers, energies such as divination wisps are prime examples. With the death the construct causes; it absorbs leftover energy from those that it kills and uses this to further empower itself. The construct simply uses complete brute force to batter everything else into submission with its giant mass, and if force does not work then it can resort to the aforementioned magical storage it has absorbed, which it then uses to blast away what it cannot batter down. Sentinel is a huge danger to opposition, and special preparations need to be made to stand a chance against this siege machine. Appearance Sentinel is a near perfect copy of the god Bandos in stone form; somewhat smaller than the god himself during The Bird and the Beast event, the grey rock golem sports glowing runic energies across its body which often manifest in the form of bandosian symbols. One difference from Bandos is that all four eyes of the golem are lit while the god himself had three out of four eyes. Other Information *The current controller of Sentinel is Yokrad. **The construct has no free will nor is sentient, and is subject to the commands of whoever has power over it, the only way to do so is to be given permission by the current commander of the golem to be able to command it or to take part in the rebuilding of the construct. *The character belongs to the members of The Chosen Battalion, and is not constrained to just one person playing it; the character can shift owners. *Sentinel was originally charged by the Anima Mundi of Yu'biusk itself, and still contains traces of the dead planet's life force. It was recharged by a different energy however; the energy caused by the wars Bandos raged on the plane and the energy of the deceased souls of the world's inhabitants. While it may seem like the construct is stealing souls, it is not, it merely absorbs their leftover energy remaining on the mortal plane and the dead are able to pass on in peace. Trivia *This character was created for Chosen Battalion Rp usage in its' storylines, and will be constrained to Rps involving that group only, for now. *Sentinel is comparable to a non-sentient Yu'biusk version of Vorago, having been created by the life force of a world just as Vorago himself. *The character was named Sentinel because it watches and guards bandosian territory it has been appointed to look after while it is not being used for war. Media Category:Characters Category:Construct Category:Bandosian Category:Religious Figures